


【双弈】與子

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 双弈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【双弈】與子

葉弈墨垂著手站在帳外幾步，等待小王爺與落葉將軍談完話。

他奉命前來落葉軍交付兵器，落葉軍長年戍守前線，即使近年並無足以殃國的戰事，不時仍須與邊疆剽悍的遊牧與虎視眈眈的外族交手，是以兵士們手中武器多有折損，就連落葉將軍的愛槍都須好好修整一番。 

葉弈墨瞧了眼足下影子，時間偏近晌午，因著早上軍隊操演，他們也沒急著一大早過來，反正落葉那傢伙絕對不會停下來做什麼迎接之流的事，墨少就別太早起啦，從我這過去也就一個時辰的事──越小王爺如是說，他也就恭敬不如從命。 

越小王爺見了他，一口一個師兄，他帶上的那些藏劍弟子們戰戰兢兢，葉弈墨只好請小王爺別再這樣喚他，小王爺說好，轉身就叫上「墨少」了，葉弈墨哭笑不得，這個淘氣的師弟真真是絲毫未改，從他幼時被送到藏劍山莊歷練起，沒少給師兄姐鬧得雞飛狗跳。 

裡面將軍與小王爺似有說不完的話，他倆的關係舉國皆知，葉弈墨自然也懂，心下盤算，最多讓他們聊到正午，人非鐵，得吃飯，正好也能趁用膳時把武器這事交代了，順帶跟將軍拿他的長槍來修整。 

地上的影子突然多了一個，大步流星往自己這兒靠，葉弈墨看著自己影子跟另一個連在了一起，嘆了口氣，輕聲道： 

「少將軍，在下與您沒深仇大恨，您且拿開兵器好吧。」

貼在他頸側的冰冷紋風不動，葉弈墨乾脆抬起頭，那槍迅速移了下，連帶著君弈蘊著怒氣的低吼。 

「你亂動什麼！要不是我手穩就真割出痕了！」 

我不動你不動，難道要在這兒僵持一輩子麼。 

葉弈墨沒懟出口，他深知這年輕人的性子，標準吃軟不吃硬，正是落葉軍──不，整個天策府將士的特色，愛恨如火，然而光明磊落且良善正直。可也就是如此，一旦招惹，想擺脫那可是太難了。 

「葉弈墨，既然你今天都來了，我們就做個了結。」君弈昂首，意氣風發的英俊臉龐仍帶著未褪的稚氣：「我會等你辦完正事，比武場，你非來不可。」 

……這幼崽怎麼還不死心？ 

葉弈墨又嘆了口氣，千金難買早知道，當初君弈在洛陽擂台戰無不勝，恣肆地大笑說天下無敵手時，自己就不該想著要挫挫娃兒銳氣…… 

他一手山居劍意，且融入了自己從其他門派武器與招式領會的技巧，面對在天策府長大的純正軍人，必然有些優勢，加以歷練之差，直接斷了君弈連勝紀錄，也難怪後者耿耿於懷，鍥而不捨找他比試，大有不取勝不罷休的勢頭。 

葉弈墨也想過乾脆悄悄放水，怎奈君弈是真天資聰穎，否則也不會小小年紀就鶴立雞群，還讓落葉將軍收作了義子。葉弈墨一旦留手，只會令他更生氣。 

「行吧。」葉弈墨說，想了想，忽然狡黠一笑：「但我不用藏劍招式，少將軍可介意？」 

他本生得冷淡，稜角分明之外，平時不笑就像個淡漠高冷的公子，此時突然露出截然兩樣的笑意，彷彿湖冰消融，得見水中悠然游動的豔鯉。 

君弈眨了眨眼，不知怎地有些結巴：「你、你別想放水啊！」 

「少將軍放心，在下自是全力以赴。」 

影至足下，正是當午，葉弈墨禮貌地搖動幾下帳外垂鈴，便逕自入內了。 

君弈盯著他華貴卻俐落的袖擺，忽而回神，晃了晃頭拔足而去。

聽說了葉弈墨和君弈的再次比試，越小王爺興致勃勃拉著落葉將軍也來了，還帶上了風清歌和持風。 

看熱鬧不嫌事大，風道長也興致勃勃抽出了煙管助興，讓持風一把抽走，委屈地撇嘴，看見葉弈墨拿出的武器後又立刻恢復了精神。 

「持風兄，墨少拿的不是你們唐家堡的武器嗎！」 

「我看見了。」持風把一片香草葉塞進他手心，一邊將他的煙管收入兜裡，凜然的眉目也泛出一絲興味。 

場中，君弈皺眉看著葉弈墨慢條斯理地裝填弩箭，壓著脾氣道：「你這是做什麼？打算用唐家堡的招式跟我打？」 

葉弈墨的動作雖不算快，卻十分熟練，也許對藏劍弟子而言，熟悉各家兵器的基礎構造並不是太過罕見；但拿其他門派的武器跟自己過招？君弈深深覺得自己被小看了。 

「少將軍放心，我手中弩箭絕不會傷你分毫──這樣吧，若我能射落少將軍身上的一樣物什，便算我勝，如何？」 

「我說過了，不用你特意留手！」 

「不是留手。」葉弈墨正色道：「弓矢弩砲這類自數尺開外進行攻擊的兵器，原本就不同於刀劍槍棍，能在擊傷對方之前有收勢餘地，少將軍明白了嗎？」 

「……明白了。」 

周遭響起一片善意的笑，君弈才驚覺自己竟反射性應聲，都是對方忽然擺出長輩架子，可惡！ 

話已說盡，兩人不再多言，拉開陣勢就交戰起來。 

「清風望月」四人不時交頭接耳，原本雖然葉弈墨以藏劍身份使唐家堡兵器有所劣勢，但君弈亦有不拉近距離便無法攻擊到對方的難題，這場比試，總的來說兩方勝敗應為五五。 

然而…… 

「師兄他什麼時候偷學了一手唐家堡功夫的！？」小王爺震驚地將身子往前探，恨不得把葉弈墨一舉一動仔細看透：「持風你說，他是不是還挺厲害的！」 

持風頷首同意：「是，以非本門弟子而言，墨少相當厲害……甚至比一些唐家堡弟子更精湛。」 

「藏劍山莊的弟子果真無所不能，哎呀，我是不是也該學些別的功夫。」風清歌感嘆，持風瞥眼他，知道這懶散的妖道不過是說說，純陽劍宗是出了名的難以修煉，風清歌這第一人的地位，背後不知道付出多少刻苦。 

落葉卻是和風清歌交換了個眼神，隨即轉回場中交戰。 

葉弈墨時而騰空、時而在地上與君弈拉鋸，少將軍駕著馬馳騁，長槍迅疾幾乎只見殘影，卻是誰也打不到誰──正確地說，葉弈墨箭矢總擦著君弈而過，而君弈也抓不著走位狡猾的藏劍。 

得了允准來觀戰的天策士兵，以及隨同葉弈墨而來的藏劍門人都看呆了，尤其那個一身金線繡緞的身影舉著弩上天下地，硬是與對手拉開距離，這可一點不像平時揚著重劍追著敵人砍的藏劍啊！這是個什麼妖物喲！ 

未知外人觀感如何，君弈滿腹說不清的感受，他逐漸覺悟自己是打不過葉弈墨的，並非單指這次或以往的比劃，而是在一次又一次的交手中，明白了那種因經驗與意識而拉開的差距。 

──時光。 

那是他無論如何都趕不上葉弈墨的定數。 

而他因此感到憤怒焦躁。他想打敗這個人，更想跟他站在同一個高度，俯瞰同樣的天下，看這個第一次打敗他後隨即離去、彷彿勝負無足輕重的男人，究竟比他多看了些什麼。 

……看自己究竟何時，才能映入葉弈墨的眼中。

汗水滴落槍尖，紅纓飛舞，身著赤紅輕甲的少將軍自馬背上起跳，縱身越過大段距離，朝著初初落地的藏劍一槍刺出── 

唰！ 

絲絲落紅映滿瞳眸，該是豔絕的美景。 

葉弈墨收弩，額角臉頰佈滿汗珠，未時的日光比正午更烈，幸好時值秋日，不算過熱，陽光在他泛紅的臉描上一圈金邊，伴隨笑意，煞是好看。 

「少將軍，承讓了。」 

君弈沉默地咬唇，俯身拾起刺入木地的箭矢，以及散落一地的赤紅絲線。在他槍尖與目光皆專注於一舉得勝時，對方精準地射穿了他槍上紅纓的束線。 

「葉弈墨果然是妖物吧。」落葉將軍下了結論。 

「這準頭與精確程度，我是否應該回唐家堡一趟，看夫人要不要跟藏劍商量一下，把葉弈墨搶過來。」持風也笑，越小王爺立馬懟他：想多了，我師兄對藏劍忠心耿耿！ 

風道長望著場中二人，君弈牽回了心愛的赤兔馬，垂著頭不知道與葉弈墨說什麼；葉弈墨則是捧起他斷了紅纓的長槍，神情十分柔和。 

然後他默默地意識到這兩人的身份。 

「──小王爺，」風道長越過將軍，朝越小王爺擠眉弄眼：「你藏劍山莊和落葉的天策府，怕是又有聯姻的可能了。」 

「啊？我大藏劍這回可不能居於人下了！」 

「哦？我天策府絕不會讓步。」 

「您倆彷彿搞錯了重點。」

無論將軍或小王爺意願為何，數日後，當葉弈墨完成任務、領著一眾門人回轉時，君弈騎著馬帶著包袱跟了上去，說是要隨葉弈墨去江湖歷練。 

落葉將軍自然是答應的，他很清楚，即便他不允，拗脾氣與他如出一轍的義子也會想辦法溜出去。 

意外的是葉弈墨沒有拒絕，笑著讓君弈入了隊列，還親暱地拍了拍他的頭，天策眾驚得集體一震，以為少將軍要發火了，他們的少將軍卻只是皺了皺眉，跟上葉弈墨的腳步。 

「狼崽子被馴服了，這麼快的嗎？」持風靠在樹身，握住一只從樹上垂落的手，調侃道。 

風道長任他用佈滿繭的指節揉按自己掌心，舒服地哼哼：「崽就是崽嘛，狼也一樣，而且別看葉弈墨好像把崽治得服服貼貼，他自己也……」 

葉弈墨就是拿幼崽沒法，才會在當初忍不住出手整治了小君弈，否則他狂任他狂，日後自會大吃苦頭，何須多管閒事。 

攤上這個特別執著的少將軍，算是命中注定吧。 

「天賜良緣欸～天策藏劍唷～將軍王爺人稱羨，狼崽墨少一線牽～」風道長又胡七八糟唱起歌來，持風聽了幾句，乾脆翻身上樹堵住他的嘴。 

反正這人世間，該在一起的總是逃不掉。

【後日】 

「葉弈墨！……啊、」 

君弈策馬掉頭，抱歉地來到藏劍跟前。 

「……」楓晚一把將重劍插在地上，斜眼睨他：「第幾次了？」 

「我沒數……抱歉，喊太習慣了。」 

藏劍毫不客氣拿拳頭敲他：「還習慣！要不是你不知節制把師兄折騰過頭，我哪裡需要來陪你練武！」 

「是我的錯，連累你了。」少將軍認認真真地認錯，他的確是克制不了自己，清衣小先生也說過，這個年紀欲望強盛很正常，結果就是害了葉弈墨、苦了楓晚，自己道個歉理所當然。 

  
  


另一邊葉弈墨也在默默自省，身體異常疲累，為了不讓自己像個病人一直躺在榻上，才勉強坐起身來，但最多也就這樣了──認真說來，他亦是年輕而正常的男子，怎奈少將軍還要比他更年輕力盛，兩相比較，他就是敗下陣的那個。 

他當然可以拒絕，在這種事之上，君弈不可能對他強硬，但聽見崽仍帶稚氣的嗓音低低索求，輔以一雙率直凝視的眸子，葉弈墨就心軟了。

得管住自己才行──兩人這樣告誡自己。

然而過不了多久，少將軍又在深夜摸進葉弈墨房裡，把臉埋進情人衣襟磨蹭。 

「葉弈墨……你咋這麼好啊，我好喜歡你，收不住了……」 

連綿真摯的情話隨著吻舐與吐息拂在他身上，葉弈墨又沒辦法了，牽引著君弈的手拉開自己腰帶與雙腿，讓自家寵著的狼崽開風闖入身體，將滾燙的痴纏和愛意一股腦注入。 

於是楓晚又被叫來了。 

楓晚：「……」這日子沒辦法過了。


End file.
